


Submit to the King

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a good few years since Ryan has been known as the Mad King, one of the most feared supervillains ever known. These days, he keeps any of his more diabolical urges in check, mostly doing his best to lead a normal life alongside his long-time boyfriend, Michael.</p><p>But sometimes, Michael can't help but wonder if there might be another way for Ryan to apply his powers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit to the King

**Author's Note:**

> The end is in sight! I'm almost at the last of them! I only have one prompt left after this!
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love writing for prompts for you guys, I just feel bad taking so damn long to get through them all (I mean, I asked for prompts back in about June of last year, yikes).
> 
> Anyway, here's the nonnie prompt for this fic: "I was hoping you could do a Myan fic were Ryan either mind controls or hypnotizes Michael into becoming his sex toy."
> 
> Content warnings are all in the tags. :)

"Hey, Ryan?" Michael asked, uncharacteristically softly.

 

"Hm?" Ryan looked down at him, startled out of his meandering thoughts.

 

Michael drew random designs with his fingertip over the top of Ryan's shirt, eyes focused on the wall opposite the bed as he rested his head against the older man's chest.

 

Few would think to look at him, but Ryan had once been the most feared supervillain in the entire country - the Mad King, a diabolical genius able to bend minds to his will, capable of controlling the actions of hundreds of people at a time to further his own nefarious plots. While he had come to see, eventually, that robbing people of their free will was wrong on a fundamental level, and had become a reformed villain, he still possessed the power to completely take control of someone's mind. And it wasn't for lack of trying to remove it, either - Ryan would have rather been free of the temptation, but he hadn't been able to figure out how to remove his powers without removing his personality along with them. In the end, he had grown to accept that they were a part of what he was, and decided to treat them as a reminder of what such absolute power could do to a person.

 

"…How come you've never used your powers on me?"

 

Ryan froze for a moment, then forced himself to relax. "I never needed to," he replied with a slight shrug. "You didn't know I was the Mad King when we first started dating, so obviously I didn't use it then. You would've realised immediately."

 

"Yeah, but why? If you'd used your powers, you could've made me do whatever the fuck you wanted. It wouldn't've mattered if I knew."

 

The older man hesitated, trying to find the best words to describe his reasoning. "Michael, the reason I started dating you, despite how risky it was to my plans at the time, was because you genuinely interested me as a person. If I'd used my power on you, you would've become one of the mind-controlled masses, and I would've lost you forever. I'd never have been able to let you out of my control because I wouldn't have been able to keep you with me once you'd realised what I'd done. And I wouldn't have been able to keep you brainwashed forever, either. You wouldn't have been _you_ anymore." He pulled the redhead a little closer to himself, arm settling around the younger man's waist. "I'll admit, when you _did_ discover that I was the Mad King, I had a - _very_ brief, mind you - moment where I considered using my power on you. I'm so glad that I didn't, that we were able to talk our way out of it. I would never have been able to forgive myself for taking over your mind against your will."

 

"But…" Michael swallowed nervously, then grit his teeth, telling himself to quit being such a baby and say it already. "…What if it wasn't against my will?"

 

Ryan went very still. "I… I don't understand."

 

Michael gazed up at him from under his lashes, cheeks burning. "What if I wanted you to use your power on me, to make me do whatever you wanted me to?"

 

"W-Wait, d'you mean-" Ryan stammered, his own surprised blush colouring his face as he pushed himself a little more upright. "D'you mean- sexually?"

 

"Well, I'm not asking you to hypnotise me into deep-cleaning the apartment."

 

Ryan's eyes clouded with apprehension. "Are- are you sure that's really something you want?"

 

Michael continued to gaze coyly up at him, hand on Ryan's chest. "You telling me that the thought of me doing whatever you want me to do for you _doesn't_ turn you on?"

 

The older man's breath hitched quietly and he pushed himself a little further up the headboard. "Michael… I don't know that it's a good idea. I haven't used my powers on anyone in almost a year now, for good reason. What if this tempts me to just keep you under my control? What if I go back to being like I was when I was the Mad King? There won't be any coming back from that a second time."

 

Eyes still locked on Ryan's, Michael moved up the bed with him, body now flush with Ryan's side. "How do your powers work again, Ryan?" he asked softly.

 

Ryan looked uncomfortable. "My powers take away a person's free will and supersede it with mine. I just have to say or think what I want them to do, and they'll do it, regardless of whether they want to or not."

 

The redhead drew swirling patterns on Ryan's abdomen. "So, you're taking control of their will, right? I mean, it's not like you're hijacking their thoughts or anything."

 

"Well, yes," Ryan ceded, gaze dropping, "But-"

 

"So there's no way for you to actually make someone forcibly think something that they don't actually believe?"

 

Ryan shook his head, knowing already the direction that Michael was steering his train of thought in. "Well, no, I can only alter a person's physical actions. I can make them _say_ things, I can make them _act_ like they believe those things, but on the inside they'd be screaming the opposite."

 

"So if you used your power on me, there'd be no way for you to make me forget that you'd done that?" Michael urged. Ryan shook his head again. "And didn't you just say that you'd never be able to bring yourself to use your power to hold me forever?" Ryan nodded silently, and Michael's hand drifted upward to cup Ryan's jaw. "Ryan, I really want you use your power on me, make me do whatever you want me to do for you. I trust you. But if you don't trust yourself, if you think this'll somehow set you off into turning into the Mad King again… then just say the word and I'll never bring it up again."

 

The blond's arm settled back around his waist. "All the despicable things I've done… How on earth did that earn me someone as incredible as you?"

 

"Well, you're pretty hot, that helps," Michael replied blithely, and Ryan burst out laughing.

 

"All right," he said eventually. "I'll do it." He held up a finger at Michael's sudden wide grin. " _But_ ," he stressed, "I want to make sure if you want to stop at any time, that's exactly what we'll do. If, at some point, you begin to feel uncomfortable, you will tell me immediately." Ryan's lips curled up in way that in a different situation would have been sinister. "You won't be able to lie to me."

 

A shudder skittered up Michael's spine as the words weighed on him, a physical heaviness that settled itself into his skin, making it tingle.

 

"Explain so that I'm sure you understand," Ryan ordered softly.

 

"You're going to use me," Michael replied instantly. Ryan's pupils dilated slightly at his eager tone. "And if I want you to stop, I have to tell you immediately." Michael blinked. "Whoa, that felt really weird."

 

"Bad weird?" Ryan asked, concerned.

 

"Interesting weird," he assured, hand still resting on Ryan's chest. "Remember, I've gotta tell you if I want to stop, you don't have to worry about checking if I'm okay every three seconds." He grinned impishly. "I get that you like being all cute and concerned and shit, but you really don't need to."

 

"Just stop talking and kiss me," Ryan growled mock-irritatedly, and Michael surged forward, cradling Ryan's jaw in both hands as he fused their lips, kissing him like he'd never stop.

 

And, if Ryan told him not to, he wouldn't.

 

His power wrapped around the room, filling it with a heady presence. Michael moaned into his mouth at the sensation, and Ryan moaned right back.

 

Surprisingly, Ryan had never used his power in a situation like this before. To be fair, though, even when his morals had been at their most loosely defined, there were still lines he had always refused to cross. Doing anything sexual to anyone without their explicit consent was one of them.

 

He hadn't anticipated just how much having Michael obey his every command without hesitation would turn him on, but he was already getting worked up.

 

"Get on top of me, Michael," he ordered between kisses. "I want to feel you against me."

 

Michael slipped eagerly into his lap, their half-hard cocks grinding together as Michael shifted against him. Their lips remained locked all the while, the new command not overriding the previous.

 

Skin shifted against skin as Michael plastered himself against Ryan's chest, fingers running down Ryan's neck and over his shoulders before trailing back up again. Ryan's hands slipped around his waist, goosebumps shivering up Michael's spine from his touch.

 

"Tell me how much you want me," Ryan murmured against the younger man's lips, and Michael broke the kiss, still close enough that they shared the same panting breath.

 

"I want you more than anyone I've ever wanted in my life. Even Ryan Reynolds. And he's really fucking hot."

 

Ryan laughed, the sound reverberating into Michael's chest.

 

"I mean it, Ryan," he said earnestly, and Ryan still chuckled, smiling warmly.

 

"I know. You can't lie to me right now, remember? Keep going, I'm enjoying the boost to my ego."

 

Michael kissed and nipped at Ryan's neck and jawline, like he just couldn't help himself. "I never want to be with anyone else, because that'd mean not being with you," he whispered against the older man's throat. "I love you, so fucking much. You make me feel like no one else ever has before. It's like a fucking drug or something."

 

The blond hummed happily at the praise, and Michael began to shift, hips rolling against Ryan's. "I love how strong you are," Michael murmured, fingertips roaming over the muscles of Ryan's arms. "I love how easily you could overpower me if you wanted to." His teeth scraped over Ryan's collarbone and his hand worked its way into Ryan's lap, gently squeezing. Ryan wasn't sure if he was subconsciously directing Michael's actions or not, but either way, he was going to enjoy it. Michael continued to babble above him. "I want you to just hold me down and use me, take everything from me, fill me all the way up."

 

Ryan moaned even as Michael bit his own lip, clearly not having meant to divulge quite so much information. "God, Michael," he muttered roughly, flipping them both over and grinding their hips together. "Keep talking," he ordered, power threading through the words, and Michael's mouth fell open again.

 

"I-I want you to tie me down so that I can't fight back, even if I wanted to." His cheeks burned and his voice was close to a mumble, but his initial embarrassment began to fade as it became clear how much his words were turning Ryan on. "I want- I want you to fuck me without prepping me first, just lube yourself up and let me feel myself stretch all the way around you. I want your hands on my throat and in my hair while you fuck me, just keep me completely immobile, just please fucking use me any way you want." He panted breathlessly at the sensuous roll of Ryan's hips against his, face still flushed.

 

"Michael, why haven't you mentioned this before?" Ryan crooned in his ear, voice dropping even lower. "I'm _more_ than happy to do something like that for you." He nosed at the redhead's neck, teeth worrying at his collarbone.

 

"I was - ah! - I dunno, I was worried you wouldn't want to."

 

"Oh, I want to," Ryan assured him, voice heavy with lust as he flipped him over, eliciting a slight gasp from the younger man. "Stay right there, I'll see if I can find something to tie you up with." He slipped away, rummaging through the bottom dresser drawer before unearthing some old neck ties and returning to the bed. His hands slipped gently along Michael's arms, making sure to knot them securely, but not too tightly. "Comfortable?"

 

"Yeah, 'm good," Michael told him, face turned to one side and buried against the mattress, sticking his ass into the air for Ryan's viewing pleasure. Of course, with Ryan's influence flowing thickly through his body, through his veins, the bonds around his wrists were unnecessary for restraining him. Neither of them felt the need to point it out. In any case, it was more about the sensory aspect for Michael, and the visual aspect for Ryan.

 

Ryan's hands smoothed over the swell of Michael's ass, fingertips gently massaging the younger man's cheeks as his own cock throbbed in anticipation. "You sure about this next part?"

 

Michael nodded as best he could with his face pressed against the mattress. "Please, Ryan."

 

"If it gets even close to being too much, you tell me right away," Ryan said, exerting his power. Michael nodded again, more hastily this time.

 

"I will, _please_ , Ryan, I wanna feel you."

 

Ryan kissed one of his cheeks, then with an unnecessary murmured, "Stay," he slipped away again, fetching the lube from the nightstand. He squeezed a small amount out onto his fingers, warming it before spreading it in teasing swipes over Michael's hole.

 

"Ryan, please," he whimpered, back arching and arms straining against their bonds. The older man relented, slicking himself up and pressing his tip against Michael's hole. Ever so slowly, he sank in, and the burn of the stretch set Michael alight. "Fuck," he hissed, feeling every gradual inch of Ryan's cock sliding into him. Even without Ryan's power holding him in place, Michael doubted he would have been able to move.

 

The older man finally bottomed out with a guttural sound, holding Michael close and peppering his shoulders with kisses. "You're so tight," Ryan whispered. "So good for me."

 

He began to slowly pump his hips, and Michael locked up even further. "Not ready yet," the redhead found himself grating out past clenched teeth, even though personally he thought he would have been able to tough it out. Ryan went completely still above him, lips pressing soft kisses along the tops of Michael's shoulders.

 

"You okay?" he asked quietly, concern colouring his words.

 

"Just need a minute, I'll be good soon," Michael promised. "You feel even bigger than normal without the prep."

 

"Let me know when you're good to go, and not a second earlier," Ryan murmured, one hand slipping around Michael's hip to take the younger man's cock in hand. Michael sucked in a sudden gasp of air, trembling with the effort of not moving as Ryan languorously stroked him.

 

They slept together often, so it wasn't long at all before Michael was able to get himself to relax enough for him to give Ryan the go-ahead. Moans fell from his lips at every long, slow thrust of Ryan's hips, straining against the ties spreading his arms wide apart, forcing his chest against the mattress.

 

"I want you to choke me," Michael blurted, and his blush from earlier returned in full force.

 

He felt Ryan falter and pause for a moment, then a hand slid along the smooth planes of the redhead's back before gently settling around his neck. Michael arched into Ryan's grip, revelling in the way that it pinned him down even more. Blood pooled in his head, roaring in his ears, making everything swim and throb in a way that had no right to be so damn pleasant. He lost track of all sense of time, giving himself over completely to Ryan's power, to the sensation of being so thoroughly filled and used.

 

Heat curled in his abdomen, begging for release. "Ryan," he whined, aching for Ryan's hand to wrap itself around his cock once more.

 

The older man complied, but immediately followed it up with an order of, "You can let the feeling build, but you need to hold it. You can't come until I say you can come."

 

Michael wailed something that sounded vaguely like his name, pleasure battering away at his insides, mounting impossibly as Ryan increased his pace.

 

"Ryan-" he gasped, fists clenched as the bed shuddered beneath him. "Ryan, please-"

 

"Just a little longer," the blond grunted, pounding into him rhythmically. Michael writhed beneath him, an impressive feat considering how effectively pinned he was. Ryan felt himself spiralling towards his finish, and barely kept his thoughts together enough to whisper, "Come for me." He groaned as Michael went taut under him, losing it completely at the way the younger man clenched around him. Michael moaned as he jetted his load over the sheets, simultaneously feeling Ryan's heat fill him.

 

The blond collapsed on top of him, spent, encapsulating him completely with his warm bulk. Ryan's hands climbed groggily along his arms, undoing the ties holding Michael to the headboard before flopping back down.

 

Sweat coated their bodies stickily, thickest where they touched. Michael's release squelched under his belly, damp against the sheets. His face was mashed against the sheets, his breath and maybe a little bit of drool condensing against his cheek.

 

He felt fucking amazing.

 

"If it's all right with you," he managed to slur eventually, "Then we are fuckin' gonna do _that_ again soon."


End file.
